A Fresas
by Selene y Solaris
Summary: Despues de la inesdperada muerte de Dumbledore, Harry vuelve a casa de sus tios ... una inesperada visita le enseñara el significado de la magia más poderosa... es un HHr... lean Please!


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esto lo hacemos sin fines de lucro._

_Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribe mi querida Selene en conjunto conmigo, Solaris, esperamos sean comprensivos queridos lectores y nos den su opinión sobre este fic. Sin más que agregar, les dejamos con este one – shot._

**_A fresas…._ **

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su pequeño dormitorio de repente se asomaba a la ventana esperando ver algo fuera de lo común… nada, las calles vacías le daban un aspecto tétrico a Privet Drive. Volvía nuevamente a sus pasos y miraba constante y furtivamente la ventana, esperando algo, cualquier cosa, pero algo al fin. Hedwing estaba fuera entregando una carta a los Weasley, era un control rutinario que la señora Weasley había sugerido para estar al tanto de él. Harry agradecía la preocupación de la señora Weasley, pero si Voldemort aparecía no le iba a dar tiempo de nada. Se sentó en su cama y dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, como se había dejado convencer por los de la orden para regresar con sus tíos? No lo recordaba, pero ahí estaba recordando como su vida había dado un giro de 180º aquel 31 de Julio cuando recibió aquella carta del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, era un mago, ahora eso le parecía tan distante, eso fue en su undécimo cumpleaños y ahora ahí estaba nuevamente sentado, simplemente esperando el día de su cumpleaños decimoséptimo, solo faltaban unas horas para que llegara y ese día la protección que tenia de su madre terminaría y seria blanco fácil para Voldemort. No supo en que momento se quedo dormido, ni por cuanto tiempo lo hizo, pero un sonoro CRACK proveniente de la calle lo saco de su ligero sueño, se incorporo como una bala y con varita en mano se aproximo a la ventana, comenzó a buscar en medio de la oscuridad de la calle, de pronto observo como los faroles que iluminaban la calle se fueron apagando uno a uno y en medio de las sombras vislumbro la silueta de alguien que se acercaba muy cautelosamente al numero 4 de Privet Drive.

Harry miro la hora en su reloj; cinco minutos pasaban de las doce, era oficial ya contaba con 17 años; "parece que Voldemort también esperaba este día" se dijo a si mismo mientras con paso firme y decidido bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la entrada principal, se enfrentaría a su destino, por un momento la idea de huir le cruzo por la mente, pero junto con esta la imagen de sus tíos siendo el centro de diversión de Voldemort lo hizo desistir de su fugaz deseo, no es que apreciara la los Dursley es solo que no podía permitir que más gente muriera por su culpa, primero sus padres, luego Cedric, Sirius y finalmente Dumbledore. No, no podía dejar morir a alguien más, especialmente si eran inocentes, tenia que ser valiente y enfrentarse a su destino.

-Harry… Harry! - escucho que lo llamaban desde fuera, más específicamente bajo la ventana por donde él había estado observando la calle. Ciertamente no era Voldemort, ya que este no llamaría en la forma en que le llamaban.

Harry!.. despierta Harry!- continuo escuchando que le llamaban, y sonrió cuando por fin reconoció la voz de quien le llamaba, por lo que se apresuro a salir de la casa.

Hermione, Hermione por aquí- le dijo casi en el mismo tono de voz que ella había utilizado.

Hermione entro junto con Harry a la habitación de este, y ya ahí le explico que ella tenia miedo de que Voldemort intentara matarlo ahora que la protección mágica de Lily Potter había desaparecido, y que desafiando por primera vez a sus padres y a la gente de la orden había decidido llegar a acompañarlo, por cualquier cosa que sucediese.

Me alegro de verte – fue lo que Harry dijo luego de escuchar la explicación de ella, quien al momento se acerco a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, mientras le decía – Feliz Cumpleaños Harry, yo también me alegro de verte.

Harry le correspondió el gesto y la apretó fuertemente contra él, aspirando de esta manera el aroma que desprendía su cabello, "fresas" pensó. Y un sentimiento que desde hacia mucho no sentía se apodero de él, tranquilidad, por primera vez desde hacia mucho que no se sentía tan tranquilo y confortado como es ese momento, mientras se encontraba envuelto en el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

Aun era de madrugada cuando el sueño les llego a los amigos que luego de conversar todo lo acontecido con los de la orden, la situación del mundo mágico y los padres de Hermione, pues al estar Harry en casa de sus tíos se mantenía fuera de contacto con los de la orden a excepción de Tonks que había llegado en un par de ocasiones a visitarlo y de paso inspeccionar que los muggles no le hicieran la vida imposible, ahora que Sirius no estaba, pero Tonks no le comentaba nada con respecto a los demás.

Hermione, gracias – casi susurro Harry al separarse de ella.

Porque me las das?

Por ser mi amiga, por estar aquí… aun sabiendo que..

No Harry, no lo agradezcas para eso son los amigos, no?

Harry sonrió como toda respuesta luego le ofreció su cama para que pudiera dormir lo que restaba de la madrugada, casi arrojando todo lo que tenia sobre ella; pergaminos, ropa sucia, ediciones del profeta y algunos periódicos viejos del tío Vernon.

No eres precisamente muy organizado, cierto?

No, pero a cambio se cocinar.

Harry arreglo en el suelo un lugar para poder dormir, pero Hermione no se lo permitió alegando que si él dormía en el suelo, ella también lo haría.

O todos en la cama, o todos en el suelo – dijo, y así pasaron juntos la noche.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos al siguiente día, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de tener a Hermione nuevamente entre sus brazos y nuevamente esa sensación de paz lo invadió, parecía como si nada en el mundo importase, como sino hubiera sobre ellos ningún tipo de peligro y más aun que el sentimiento de tranquilidad, Harry sentía cierto sentimiento de ¿felicidad? "no, claro que no" se negó el mismo a sentir ese tipo de sentimiento, no cuando tenia una misión que cumplir.

Sintió como ella comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos "a despertado" pensó, pero al ver el apacible rostro de Hermione, desistió de la idea, se levanto de la cama lo más cuidadosamente posible para no despertarla, bajo a la cocina donde tía Petunia se encontraba haciendo el desayuno dietético que aún consumían con la esperanza que Dudley bajara de peso, pero algo debía estar haciendo mal porque contrario al objetivo, Dudley parecía más ancho que de costumbre.

En un principio Harry había pensado en decirle a los Dursley sobre la visita de Hermione, pero luego de pensarlo no sabia si ella se iría ese mismo día o se quedaría hasta que llegaran a recogerlo, así que se limito a tomar un poco de fruta que oculto en los bolsillos de su pantalón que por quedarle grande nadie se dio cuenta.

Cuando Harry entro a la habitación Hermione, aun dormía, dejo la fruta en la mesa de noche y bajo nuevamente a la cocina. Tío Vernon ya se encontraba camino al trabajo pero antes de lograr siquiera salir de la casa el teléfono comenzó a sonar y tío Vernon contesto, en un principio no hacia más que insistir en que se habían equivocado de numero, algo sin importancia para Harry, hasta que escucho a tío Vernon decir antes de colgar:

Que aquí no vive ningún Granger

Harry se atraganto con su bebida y tío Vernon que no paso desapercibida la reacción de Harry - TU! – le grito tan fuerte, que Harry podría jurar que lo había escuchado toda la cuadra y temiendo lo peor saco su varita con lo que hizo retroceder al tío Vernon, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Si se trata de uno de los fenómenos de tus amigos- gruño antes de contestar nuevamente el teléfono

Bien identifíquese - se escucho nuevamente la voz de tío Vernon

Tío Vernon déjame hablar- Harry pudo leer en la mirada del su tío el desafió, pero también el temor cuando alzo su varita.

Harry tomo el teléfono y escucho cuando preguntaban por Hermione Granger.

Si señor ella esta aquí….. ella esta bien, no se preocupe…. Si señor no se preocupe…. Bien se lo diré…. Harry Potter si señor… bueno adiós.

Guarda esa cosa Harry

La guardare si te calmas

Como quieres que me calme si uno de esos fenómenos esta en mi casa

Hermione Granger no es un fenómeno y llego aquí anoche

Pues no la quiero en mi casa

Muy pronto me iré, estaremos aquí por poco tiempo.

Dije que no la quiero aquí, me importa muy poco si te vas o no, pero quiero que ella se largue inmediatamente!

Te guste o no ella se quedara- dijo Harry apuntándole con la varita

Tienes prohibido hacer magia!

Ya no más, hoy cumplí mi mayoría de edad, así que no te metas conmigo y yo no me meteré contigo, de acuerdo?

Harry ni siquiera espero la respuesta de tío Vernon, subió las gradas de tres en tres hacia su habitación, dejando a los Dursley con cara de espanto.

Al entrar a su habitación, Harry pensó que se había equivocado de puerta, pero al observarla detenidamente se dio cuenta que en realidad era su habitación, con la diferencia que se encontraba limpia y ordenada, y Hermione no se encontraba por ninguna parte, suspirando resignado y salio de su habitación pensando en llamar a los padres de Hermione, pero entonces los preocuparía…

Oh Harry, lo siento mucho en verdad lo siento

Harry sintió como Hermione lo abrazaba por la espalda, no sabía de donde había aparecido, ni como es que ella… pero no le importa se dejo abrazar una vez más

En verdad Harry, siento mucho lo de tu tío y tú, es que yo… yo no creí…

No te preocupes Herms – "Herms, desde cuando es Herms?" se preguntaba Harry aun sorprendido por la nueva familiaridad que había entre ellos.

Llegada la hora de la comida ambos bajaron al recibidor y alcanzaron a ver como tía Petunia los observaba entre furiosa y desconcertada. Por sugerencia de Hermione decidieron salir a comer fuera, así que se fueron a un centro comercial cercano, aunque Harry desistió por unos momentos, ya que él no poseía dinero muggle, "Ja, toda una cámara llena de oro y no puedo pagar una hamburguesa" se burlo mientras Hermione las pagaba.

Luego de comer

- Harry primero, creo que deberías ir a sacar tu licencia – sugirió Hermione y así lo hicieron, Harry obtuvo su licencia para aparecerse muy rápido, ya que el mismísimo ministro de magia le facilito los tramites con el fin de convencerlo de trabajar para él, pero Harry rechazo su oferta de la manera más cortés que pudo.

Por la noche Harry se vio nuevamente en la incomoda situación de dormir con Hermione, en un principio compartir la cama con ella no había sido tan molesto después de todo ellos eran solamente amigos, sin embargo ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada y todas las mañanas (aunque él no lo planeaba así y suponía tampoco ella) despertaba con Hermione entre sus brazos o en otras ocasiones como esa mañana con la cabeza de ella acurrucada en su pecho eso lo puso molesto por unos instantes, luego sonrió para sí mismo confundido, estaba molesto por exactamente…? No lo sabia, así que no pudo seguir molesto por el contrario el repentino deseo de acariciar a la chica surgió en su interior y así lo hizo, lentamente poso su mano en el rostro de Hermione, luego acomodo el cabello enmarañado de ésta y aun dormida en su abrazo la vio sonreír, esa sonrisa lo hizo sentirse lleno de algo que nunca antes había sentido, aun cuando estuvo con Ginny, se sobresalto, repentinamente hizo un movimiento brusco con el que despertó a Hermione, ella aun medio dormida susurro un – Buenos días Harry – pero este no contesto su saludo y por el contrario se limito a observarla. Que es lo que acababa de hacer? Por Merlín, acaso la había comparado con Ginny?

Harry que aun la observaba con una mirada penetrante, vio como ella al percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraban se ruborizo grandemente, le pareció que iba a decirle algo, pero antes de que lo lograra le respondió – Buenos días Hermione – y siguiendo un impulso le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto tan rápido como pudo dejando a una muy sonrojada Hermione.

Estoy comenzando a preocuparme – dijo Hermione mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que leía, buscando más información sobre los Horcruxes. Hace algunos días había vuelto Hedwing con una nota que decía: _"Querido, prepara tus cosas en unos días iremos a recogerte.._

_Con amor Molly"_

Más sin embargo aun no aparecían.

Si yo también – contesto Harry. Luego de un momento..

Hermione – dijo con tono aprensivo y ella lo miro interrogante – creo que no debemos esperar más

Como dices?

Creo que debemos partir a la madriguera, saber si ellos están bien

Tienes razón Harry ya han tardado mucho en venir por ti y

Tu deberías volver con tus padres- interrumpió Harry

Que!

Yo iré a la madriguera y me asegurare que los Weasley están bien, después yo

Harry..

Yo iré en busca de los Horcruxes, iré tras Voldemort

Harry tu no puedes..

Claro que puedo hermione, aun no se como, pero lo haré

Entonces iré contigo

No

Claro que si!

No Hermione, tu te iras con tus padres, debes ponerte a salvo

No Harry, yo no te dejare, no lo haré

Es que no entiendes?

Claro que entiendo Harry, acaso crees que soy una niña

Esto es peligroso, Voldemort podría matarte, y yo..

Tu que Harry, crees que esto es un juego? Crees que juegas al gato y el ratón?

No es un duelo, o lo mato o el me mata a mí, así es… así es como debe ser

Pues quiero estar ahí cuando eso pase

No puedo permitir que te pase algo malo

Y no pasara, Harry conozco el riesgo, se a que nos enfrentamos, pero también se que quiero estar contigo.

Las últimas palabras de Hermione nublaron el pensamiento de Harry y no pudo hacer más que dejarse abrazar por ella, sentía como ella lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, sentía como sus lágrimas le comenzaban a mojar la camisa. Por un momento no supo que hacer, que decir una vez más sintió el aroma a fresas característico de Hermione y una vez más el sentimiento de tranquilidad le embargo la razón, y dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que se negaba a aceptar la abrazo también, aferrandola con fuerza a él, hundió su rostro entre sus desordenados bucles y aspiro profundamente su aroma. Ella levanto el rostro, y se separo del abrazo levemente, dejando únicamente el espacio para poder ver el rostro de Harry.

Sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Harry creyó que Hermione tenia los ojos más hermosos que el hubiera visto jamás, continuo viendo un poco más abajo y pudo ver sus sonrosados labios, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, probar los labios de ella, pero la culpa lo embargaba, ella era su mejor amiga, no podía, por más que lo deseara no podía, no debía hacerlo. Volvió su vista a los ojos de ella y pudo ver como un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejias, lo cual la hizo parecer más atractiva a su esmeralda mirada, y una vez más olvidándose de toda razón Harry se dejo llevar por el impulso de acariciarla, poso suavemente su mano sobre su mejia y ella entrecerró los ojos al contacto y recargo su rostro sobre la mano del chico. Él tomo un poco de aire y ya no como impulso sino como decisión bajo su rostro hasta el de ella mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y pudo sentirla vibrar ante la cercanía que él propiciaba y sin esperar más probo los labios de la chica, en un roce tímido e inocente y se detuvo a esperar su reacción, alguna cachetada, un empujón, o un insulto, pero nada paso. Así que volvió a besar los labios de Hermione de manera superficial al principio y sintió como ella devolvía el beso, "suaves, muy suaves" pensaba Harry mientras profundizaba el beso abriendo un poco más la boca a lo que ella respondió de igual manera a su petición silenciosa. Dos, tres besos más vinieron antes que se separaran y en un suspiro Harry dijo – a fresas- Hermione lo observo sin entender a que se refería – tus labios… saben a fresas – dijo Harry como respuesta a la mirada interrogante de Hermione, quien simplemente sonrió y se dejo llevar al paraíso guiada por los labios de Harry.

Desde ese momento Harry dejo de sentirse solo, desde ese momento supo que tenia una razón más para vencer a Voldemort y fue en ese momento que comprendió lo dicho por Dumbledore. El amor la magia más antigua y poderosa, el amor seria el arma de ataque y defensa contra su peor enemigo, y gracias a ella, a Hermione ahora lo comprendía, gracias a ella sabia que cuando el momento llegara, estaría listo para enfrentar y vencer a Lord Voldemort.

------------------------------------------- FIN -------------------------------------------

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
